Cold, Cuddles, and Love
by AlwaysRememberMeXx
Summary: Miles walked into school expecting to see his boyfriend of five months but he never showed. *one-shot* *Triles*


Miles shut the door of his new car and started walking into the doors of Degrassi. He took off his shades and put them in his backpack. As he walked down the hallway and seen Zoë and Maya by their lockers. This is where they met every morning. Him, Zoë, Maya, Tristan, and Zig always hung out here before class. He walked up to the small girls and smiled.

"Hey guys." Miles smiled politely at the two girls.

"Hi Miles." Maya said back. They've come to terms and they were now friends again which they were both thankful for.

"So I have an audition tonight!" Zoë cheered as the two girls started jumping for joy. Miles rolled his eyes and laughed, he loved seeing the girls so happy.

"Congrats Zo," Miles smiled. His thoughts couldn't help but wondering to Tristan. Where was he? He is usually one of the first people at school. He snapped out of his thoughts when Zig started walking up to them.

"Hey!" Zig said happily as he kissed Zoë on the forehead. Zoë giggled and slapped his arm flirtatiously. Miles was happy to see his friend finally happy again ever since the trial. Zig looked at Miles and raised his eyebrow.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Zig asked Miles.

"I actually have no idea..." Miles trailed off. "Have you guys seen him?"

"Nope." They all said. Miles sighed and pulled out his phone and clicked the icon that read: 'Tris 3'

He put the phone to his ear and waited to hear his boyfriends voice but it never came. He huffed and hung up the phone.

"He's not even answering his phone." Miles said sadly while shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Go to his house at lunch maybe?" Maya suggested.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that." Miles said as the bell rang. He just hoped he didn't screw anything up.

The morning seemed to drag on for Miles. All he wanted was to see if Tristan was alright. Why wasn't he answering any of his calls? Why wasn't he at school? Did he do something to make Tristan mad? All of these thoughts ran through his head all morning. When the lunch bell finally rang he booked out of class and hopped into the car.

He zoomed to Tristan's house and seen a car in the driveway. He never seen this car before either. After dating for five months was Tristan getting tired off him? Was he cheating? The thought of losing Tris brought tears to his eyes. He walked up the driveway and into the house without knocking.

"Tris?" Miles called out once he got inside. He heard footsteps from around the corner and Tristan soon came into frame. Tristan was wearing a random shirt and sweatpants.

"Miles? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked rubbing his eyes.

"I came to see if you were alright since you weren't at school." Miles said walking up to Tristan wanting to kiss his boyfriend. Tristan stepped away and chuckled once he seen Miles pouting.

"Stop pouting. I don't want to get you sick." Tristan chuckled.

"You're sick?"

"Yup."

Miles face turned red and Tristan started laughing. "Why are you turning red?"

"I thought you were tired of me and cheating on me..."

"What?" Tristan asked. "You gotta be kidding. How could I get tired of you Miles Hollingsworth the third."

"Oh ha-ha." Miles said bitterly.

"Why did you think I was cheating?" Tristan asked kind of hurt.

"Well, you weren't answering my texts and I seen that car in driveway, who happens to be...?" Miles asked.

"It's my brothers car. He just came home for a couple of days."

"Oh." Miles said embarrassed. Tristan just chuckled and grabbed Miles hand. "When do you have to be back at school?"

"I think I'll skip the rest of the day and stay here with you." Miles said kissing Tristan quickly before Tristan pulled away.

"Miles, I don't want you getting sick." Tristan warned.

"Tris, I don't care. I was just want to kiss my boyfriend." Miles smirked and brought his lips back to Tristan's. Soon after kissing for a bit, Tristan laid down on the living room couch and Miles laid down next to him with his head on Tristan's chest. They started watching some random movie that was on T.V. until Tristan heard Owen's voice.

"Tristan! Who is down here? Mom said no one can be here when you are sic-" Owen said cutting himself off once he seen a boy laying in Tristan's arms. "Uh, who's this?" He asked once he walked over to the couch.

"Oh, Owen, this is Miles, Miles my older brother Owen."

"Nice to meet you." Miles said politely.

"You too," Owen said. "So I'm guessing Tris finally got himself a boyfriend?"

"Shut up Owen and go away." Tristan said as he moved one arm that was laying on Miles hip to slap Owen but then soon laying it back on Miles side. Owen laughed and walked back up stairs and the two boys were alone again.

"Miles?" Tristan questioned.

"Hm," Miles said.

"I love you." Tristan said for the first time. It took Miles by surprise and he looked up at Tristan with a smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
